International patent application WO 2006/040058 A1 also discloses an apparatus for buffering objects. The device comprises two parallel conveyors that can be driven in opposite directions. In the same way, a linear guide is provided which moves a transfer device in parallel to the transfer direction of the conveyors. By means of the transfer device, objects are transferred from one conveyor to the other. One drawback of said device is the lack of security during displacement of transfer device to prevent objects from falling down from the first respectively the second conveyor.
International patent application WO 2005/118439 A1 a so discloses a device for diverting articles. In this application, too, two conveyors that are arranged in parallel but driven in opposite directions are provided. By means of a diverter element, infed articles are diverted to the outfeed conveyor. Along with the displaceable diverter element, a limited barrier may also be displaced which is associated to the conveyor belt which moves the converter element along the first respectively the second conveyor. Said device does not prevent either incoming or outgoing objects from falling down from the conveyor belt.
European patent application EP 1726544 A1 also discloses an apparatus for buffering objects. In this application too, a barrier is associated with the driving unit for transfer device which thus is carried along the travel path of transfer device. This device may neither prevent objects from falling down from infeed nor outfeed conveyor.